Hallucinations
by WinterPrincess10114
Summary: Heather Wilson is a huge fan of the Legend of Zelda series. She would even dream about them, draw them write stories...the typical fan stuff. And of course, she wishes that she could meet Link. So what happens when her wish came true? Find out in Hallucinations! T for violence here and there
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! THis is my second Zelda and it will be about...a girl going to Skyward! I knowww...but I just really like these! I promise it will be different, adding with a few twists here and there. Sooo please enjoy and do the usual: R&R! I don't own anything except my own character oh but don't worry I will write a Zelda fanfic that WON'T have a girl being transported into a Zelda world =^.^= and a Harry Potter one as well! Aha!

Chapter 1:

A golden-brown hair appeared into the view and it seemed to bounce with every step the person made by skipping. The figure hummed happily as I went down the street which led to my house.

I gripped tightly on the object in which I had held in my right hand as if I was afraid that I might lose it. It was a CD. But it's not just _any _CD. It's a video game and that game happened to be...

A Legend of Zelda video game.

The new game that just came out today! It's also known as...the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword!

Heck yeah!

I have played many Legend of Zelda games but the one I really like would probably be either Twilight Princess or Ocarnia of Time. In my humble opinion, Link was freakin hot in Twilight Princess. Why couldn't they make him like that in other games was beyond me.

The graphics were okay in the previous games but after Twilight Princess...I fell in love with it. It was seriously amazing how the people created the graphics and the storyline which took place after Ocarnia of Time...

Well, a few years later I suppose.

Nonetheless, I had always enjoyed playing Legend of Zelda and it _is _no doubt one of the most epic games that had ever been made. End of story. Period.

And I think I can speak for all of the Zelda fans.

"I'm home!" I exclaimed, swinging the door wide open.

"No one cares!" my younger brother yelled.

I frowned. "Rude." I muttered.

Even though my younger brother is a pain, I still love him...unforunately...ah, just kidding.

"BTW, mom just left for some meeting and won't be coming til later in the evening so you better not have a house full of elephants." my brother told me, coming down the stairs as if he was some kind of a king.

I scowled. "House full of elephants." Hah. He was referring to my friends because they are always so noisy and loud and talkative...but nonetheless, I still love them.

"They're not elephants!" I fumed. "But okay and do me a favor kid. Stop using the IM Codes!"

He smirked. "S'matter, sport? Can't handle it?"

"Nope. It's just means that you're lazy using full words and that also means you have no brain to make a full sentence."

He scowled after I grabbed my macorni to eat and zoomed up the stairs and into my...hurricane of a room. Okay, it's not that messy! Sure there are clothes thrown on the bed and on the chair but you can still enter my room!

I went to a party last night (my friend's birthday to be specific) and didn't return home til somewhere midnight...1ish...so I got lazy and didn't even bother to restore everything to its normal place...

Yeah...

And I so bet you guys did that too. Return to home late at night and got too lazy to even change into your pjs...soo...you guys can't talk.

I quickly stuffed a spoonful of macroni before placing the game into the Wii system (carefully as it was brand new and did not want any scratches on it) and waited for the game to start up.

I clicked on the button on the Wii Remote impatiently to skip the safety caution. Once that was over, I quickly did everything that was needed such as naming the character (which was Link) and then the story began...

"_Heather..._" a voice called to me, snapping me back to reality.

I rolled my eyes slightly since it was probably my brother calling...just to annoy me.

_Brothers. _I scoffed in thought.

"Hey, Sam! I know what you're doing so stop calling me!" I shouted since my door was closed.

"I didn't even call you! Even if I did, I would call you by your nickname." Sam yelled back.

I grumbled. Stupid brothers with their stupid nicknames.

"Sure kid. I got my eyes on you."

"It wasn't me!" he insisted but his voice faded away since I kinda zoned out again.

"_Heather..."_

Once again, I snapped back to reality because of the voice. I strained my ears to hear the voice again.

"Meow."

The annoucner startled me so my eyes gazed down at the floor to see a black kitten.

"Hello there, Zelda." I cooed, scratching behind her ear.

Yeah, I named her after the Princess of Hyrule. So sue me.

She meowed again until I felt her ears pricking up as if she had heard something.

"What's the matter? Heard something?" I asked, titling my head sideways a bit.

The kitten didn't move for a bit but all of a sudden, the feline bolted out of my room (which gave me a heart attack) and I yelled at the kitten.

"No...no Zelda!" I exclaimed.

I gave a frustrated sigh and forced myself to give up the game in order to chase my kitten since I knew Sam wouldn't go after it.

"Zelda!" I said, flunging the door since the kitten went through the kitten's door.

_Damn kitten_, I muttered as I went down the streets while occasionally going splashing on the puddles of mud, wetting my sneakers. I soon entered the park and continued to run after Zelda.

"Ow." I hissed after a rock with sharp edges scraped my knee since my jean was ripped at the knee part.

However, due to my clumsyness, I did a mis-foot leading which made me to tumble down the cliff and struck my head hard on a log edge...

A/N: Whew! This took a while but I got through! So the trouble starts...and it all happened because of the kitten...soo what will happen next? Find out in...Hallucinations!


	2. Chapter 2:

A/N: Hey everyone. So ahh about the other legend of Zelda I have here on my account... um I'm probably not gonna continue it since I'm slowly losing interest :/ sooo yeahhh sorry...anyways, here's the second chapter of Hallucinations! There will be not likely any chapter titles cuz I don't know what to name them...:3

Chapter 2:

I gave out a groan as I was slowly waking up. Though, the minute I did that, pain had automatically greeted me so I did nothing but gave a yelp from the immense agony.

"Ow!" I yelped, clutching my head from the sides.

What the freak happened? I shut my eyes close, trying to remember what had happened but only to come up with nothing.

Also, when I opened my eyes, I had expected the light to greet me but it didn't...

Curiously, I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room. It was a medium-sized room that held a comfy feeling. It looked more like a guy's room to be honest. The room held all the typcial stuff such as the wardrobe, desk, bed and so on.

Plastering a confused look on my face, I automatically got myself up which was a bad thing to do since I got a headrush.

"Ugh." I muttered, going back down to the bed.

One thing's for sure... this is _definitely _not my room.

"You shouldn't have done that. You're still hurt and weak." a voice said.

Weak? Hurt? From what? I scowled.

"Who made you to come here?"

"Um...this is my room so I saw you unconsciouness on the other side of Skyloft and brought you here so you can be healed." the person explained.

"Oh that's nice." I muttered.

Silence.

"So..." the figure started, trying to start a conversation. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

This person likes to talk, doesn't he?

"Er yeah I'm new." I answered.

It was then that the person had finally turned around so that I could see its face.

It was a boy with dirty blonde hair, wearing a beige long-sleeved shirt, dark green pants with boots and another red piece of clothing tied around his waist. There was also a blue sign on the beige shirt.

His eyes were holding in my place as I let my eyes go wide. It was the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. And the clearest. He had blue eyes, if you were wondering.

"Well then, Heather. I'm Link." he introduced himself, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I placed a smile, taking the hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Li-" I suddenly froze as I had finally realized who I was talking too.

Link...

Oh Gods...

Link...

_Link!_

My mind was screaming out his name as I couldn't stop but to look at him as if he was suddenly fascinating.

Link...Zelda...Legend of Zelda...

A lump got caught in my throat and I couldn't swallow it.

"Hey you okay? You seem a little pale." Link said, titling his head to the side.

"I'm fine." I squeaked, instantly pulling my hand back.

"If you say so," he replied, giving me an unsure look. "Anyways, Henya told me that you have to drink this. It will make you feel better." he told me, handing me a cup that was filled with a liquid.

I peered at the liquid with a skeptical look on my face.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it."

I gave him a one last suspicious look before I muttered.

"If this potion knocks me out, I won't be happy one bit." I mumbled before gulping down the horrible drink.

Just like that, my vision went black and I let the darkness to take over me.

So the first thing I did when I woke up was I groaned. I held a blank look on my face as if nothing had happened a few minutes ago. But, the minute I stared at the cup, the memories came.

Link...

I had actually met _the _Link! Oh my...

So because of that, millions of questions started to form inside my head.

Why was I in Skyloft? What purpose do I have here? Am I going to help Link on his great mission?

I didn't know but the chances of helping Link on his great mission was high.

I continued to glare at the cup since I remembered I had to drink the potion.

It was a knock out potion or whatever it was called.

Wow...Link's going to be murdered even before the adventure had started.

I am _so _going to kill him.

I whipped my head around in order to give Link a lecture but...only to find that he wasn't here.

Smart boy...

But of course, I got out of the bed to begin my hunt for Link. However, the second I got up, I slightly tumbled forward though I caught myself by using the wardrobe that was next to me.

After a few minutes of pausing, I straighten up and waltzed out of the room and started to search for Link.

He is going to be dead meat.

A/N: Huh...this chapter was a bit shorter than my last. But I promise you that the chapters will be longer throughout the story. So ah leave a review to see how I'm doing? Thans =^.^= bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Er…hi? Ehm, sorry for not updating in SUCH A LONG TIME! I know I'm a horrible author :3 and thank you so much to the people who had followed and placed this story as a favorite! Thank you! But I would also appreciate if you guys could review to let me know how the story is going. So last time, Link gave the girl a potion that knocked her out. She wasn't happy about it and began her search to find Link so she can…ehm murder him. Wow, Link is about to get murder before the game even started….anyways! So, let us continue!

Chapter 3:

When I had opened the door, the first thing that greeted me was the dim light that was shining throughout the hallways of the Knight Academy. I scrunched up my face as if the light was bothering me but really it didn't. It was dim after all.

Now, since I'm in Skyloft, I might as well take this chance to explore the island. Who knows when I'm going to do this again. Though, I'm still freaked out that I actually got to meet Link…like who wouldn't?

But, a sudden thought ran through my mind causing me to bite my lower lip. There would be come a time where I would eventually tell Link everything. The truth about me and this world. I can just imagine the "happy" face from Link once he receives the truth.

"Guess what Link? Did you know that you're a video game character and I just happen to be transported into your world with reasons unknown?"

I snorted. Yeah that would _so _go well.

For now, though, I would keep the truth hidden until the time is right. I just hope that _I'm _the one to tell him…not some random creepzoid.

Creepzoid meaning Ghirahim.

Sighing, I started my way up the stairs so I can meet…what was that guy's name?

Fledge?

Yeah, I think that's it. I spotted him struggling with some barrels so I approached him, thinking that he most likely need help.

"Er…hi." I announced once I reached him.

The boy, Fledge, stopped what he was doing and got up so that he could face the person; me.

At first, he merely blinked then stared at me which made me to be slightly uncomfortable from his gaze but then he broke into a smile.

"Hey there. You're Link's new friend, Heather, was it?"

I nodded, a bit surprised that the news here travel fast. "Er, yeah. And um who are you might be?"

I decided to pretend that I don't know anyone. I mean, wouldn't be creepy and weird since you practically know everyone here?

"Hi I know who you are so don't mind me. I'm just a girl that randomly got transported into your world…"

Yeah that wouldn't go so well either.

"I'm Fledge." he introduced himself but then sighed.

"Er, what's wrong?"

"You see those barrels? (a nod) I'm supposed to deliever them to Henya, the one who works in the kitchen, but I just don't know how. They're really heavy and inside of them, they have apples. Even if I did managed to pick them up, there's a chance I might break some. The problem is I can't break any." he explained.

I nodded, understanding the situation. I racked my brains, trying to think what you were supposed to do until I mentally face palmed myself, since the solution was…well…obvious.

"Why don't you try rolling them?" I suggested. "I'll help."

He widened his eyes. "Oh will you? Thanks!"

I smiled before we both got to work and rolled the barrels. Henya, who was a grumpy cook, instantly spotted us.

"Ah! About time Fledge!" Henya responded, grumpily.

"S-sorry."

Henya made a little _humph _sound before she dismissed Fledge.

"Anyways, I suppose I should thank you for bringing them in and here's your payment." Henya replied, hastily giving him his paycheck. She then turned her sharp eyes at me.

"And you are Heather, I assume?"

Me, who was currently hiding behind Fledge, nodded. Drat. I was hoping to not be noticed but I guess I didn't hide myself good enough. Henya gave a grunt and went off to do her work.

Mean little witch.

"Take it." Fledge suddenly said.

"Wha?"

"Take the Rupee. It's your too. You're the one who helped me."

My eyes were still widened but I shook my head, pulling his arm back to him. "No. It's your paycheck! I only help because I wanted to. So it's yours. Keep it." I insisted.

He shrugged. "But still, take it."

"No."

"Take it."

"No."

Man, we're both stubborn…

"_Take it _or I'll _force _you!"

Scowling and glaring, I finally took the Rupee with much reluctance.

Fledge then smiled. "There. Was that so hard?"

"Beat it." I grunted.

He grinned before he told me. "Hey by the way, I suggest you should take a chance to explore Skyloft since you're new. It would be a great idea so that you can use to it. You are new, after all."

I nodded. "Yeah, I will. Thanks."

"No problem." he replied, smiling.

After the little talk, I waltzed out of the Academy and went outside where the bright sunlight greeted my eyes and I shielded them from it.

Ugh…

Too bright.

…

Why yes, how did you know? I'm a vampire.

I paused.

Hmm…I wonder if they celebrate Halloween?

Another pause.

Doubt it. Bet you that they don't even know what Halloween is…

I sighed and started to look around, wondering what I could do first. I only have 20 Rupees (that was reluctantly taken), Link is somewhere in Skyloft…

Which reminds me.

I would still have to murder him for knocking me out intentionally.

Anyways, the one thing that I really want to do was to go flying but since I don't have a Loftwing, I can't do it.

Le sigh.

There goes that plan.

Anyways, there's also rivers here and beautiful waterfalls so maybe I could take a swim but—

I don't have any swimsuits unless I still steal some of Zelda's…

And Link's adventure doesn't start soon.

So, this got me to think that maybe I should do those side-tasks for Link such as getting the shield and the evil little kitten.

That is, if he didn't do them yet.

Going with that, I decided to go to Link. Since I knew where he was, it didn't took that long find him. As I was trekking the path, I mentally groaned that I was about to meet Groose, Strich and Cawlin very soon…

I honestly don't want to meet them.

They're annoying, really.

Sighing, I still resumed my trek so that I can find Link. While on my walk, I was stopped by a couple of people, chatting with them and answering questions whenever. I kinda took a liking to Karane. She seemed nice enough but remember, don't judge a cover by its book just yet.

"…Of course sir, I'll do it."

I paused, hearing the voice—a voice that was too familiar.

"Fantastic! So you'll do it? I know you're in a hurry, so I really appreciate your taking the time to help."

That must be either Instructor Owlan or er…Ho…um what was the other name? Horwell? Or something like that…

I hid myself so that I wasn't in the view. Once I saw Link going up that roof, I instantly took a glance at the instructor (who turned its back) before sneakily went into the scene when it was clear.

As much as I respect the Instructor, I honestly didn't want to talk to him right now. Sometimes, I thought that these characters—people—talk way too much in certain places or scenes.

Spotting another way to climb the roof, I went to the opposite side of Link and climbed the roof. I froze when I heard the teacher shouting out at Link's name.

"Hey Link!" he shouted. "I don't care how good a jumper you think are. You'll never reach a roof that high. There should be a wooden box up there. Grab and move one and use it as a platform of sorts." he instructed.

"Got it."

I watched at how Link pushed the box to be against the wall. He then resumed climbing just as I had continued to climb.

Good thing too since my fingers started to slip. I was in a position where both of my hands were holding the ledge while my feet were planted against the wall. Can't say that the position was uncomfortable…

Urgh…

I quickly got to the second top before him and decided to give him a little scare.

Link grunted when he reached the second top of the roof and started to heave himself up until he heard a voice.

"Heya!"

Link gave out an unexpected yell (all he saw were eyes meeting his in a close way) and then he felt his foot slip on the ledge. He gasped though, he stupidly let go of his fingers and started to fall down.

Quickly, the new person grabbed Link around his wrists and began to pull him up. It struggled a lot, due to the fact that he was heavy but at last, the person pulled him up.

Shaking, Link went on his knees while he placed his palms on the surface.

"What…why…" he breathed out.

He looked up only to see me, grinning lopsidedly.

"Hiya. Hanging down much?" I grinned.

Scowling, Link exploded. "Heather! Are you out of your mind?! I could've been killed!"

I looked at him as I tilted my head to the side. "Actually, you wouldn't be killed. You would have injuries if not saved." I pointed it out.

"Whatever!" he cried out with exasperation. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh that's nice." I pouted. "That's the thanks I get after I saved your neck and now you don't want me anymore."

Link had a guilty expression. "Er…look, I didn't mean that—"

I grinned. "Just teasin' ya!" I laughed since I saw his scowling expression.

"Bug off." he muttered.

He then resumed walking on the roof—er rather he _crawled _on the roof in order to reach that evil little cat…kitten.

What?

It turns demon at night…

"Ha! Caught you, you little beast!" I heard Link's voice.

I rolled my eyes but then I jumped when I heard a sudden scream. I turned around to see Link flailing his arms around since the cat was on his head, scratching before it jumped out of the way and scurried on the roof. I stifled a laugh at the scene but automatically closed my mouth when Link glared daggers at me.

"It's not funny!" he cried out.

Unable to hold my laughter, I laughed until I couldn't breathe so I had to hold my stomach.

"Man…" I said, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "I hadn't laughed that hard since I pulled a prank on my brother."

Link gave me a curious look. "Brother?"

I froze. "Er um…brother…? Who said anything about a brother? Heh, Link you're going insane…"

He frowned. "I am not! I know I heard you said—"

"Hey that cat is still there. We should probably get it." I replied quickly, changing the subject.

He gave me a one last curious look before he pushed the topic away. It was only for the time being anyway. I knew he would ask again.

"Link, catch it!" I shouted.

I saw Link doing a small walk before he lunged at the cat, only to fall on the ground since it got away.

"Heather!"

Quickly, I skid myself on the ground (while scraping my knees in the process) and at last, I had managed to grab the cat…by its tail.

The cat yowled in pain after I grabbed its tail.

"Sorry." I muttered after I received a glare.

"Meow."

I scooped it up to place it in my arm. I realized that I was still sitting on the surface of the roof.

"Hey Link I got it." I stated, petting the kitten.

I only received a groan before Link dropped his head on the ground, flat.

"We should return it."

"Whatever." Link muttered under his breath.

Shaking my head, I lifted myself up while still holding the mischief maker in my arms. I carefully descended down, followed by Link who had eventually got up; I waited for him once I reached the bottom.

"You should probably take it. After all, Owlan told you not me."

Link groaned. "I don't want to. That cat's evil."

I rolled my eyes. "Just take it!" I replied, stuffing the cat into Link's arms.

Groaning with exasperation, Link reluctantly took the evil demon and made his way to Owlan who thanked him for bringing the cat.

"Ah, and there's the new person. Good to see that you're doing well, Heather."

I froze in my tracks before I turned around to smile up at Owlan.

"Er yeah, I suppose…" I mumbled.

I started to go but Link grabbed my wrist to prevent me to walk even further.

"What's up?" I asked after I got twirled around.

"Want to go with me?" Link asked.

I blinked before I placed a thinking look. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm new here, right? So I should go and explore Skyloft by _myself_." I added when Link was about to open his mouth.

He closed his mouth and opened. "Alright. Are you sure you don't want a tour—"

"Link," I interrupted him. "I'll be fine. Go do your stuff."

Reluctantly, Link nodded before he took off to meet Zelda. I shook my head as I watched him go. It wasn't until then had I decided to continue to explore Skyloft.

A/N: So Heather decided to explore Skyloft more while Link goes off to see Zelda. Hmm, wonder how that will turn out. Only way to know is to keep on reading! Read and review?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi *waves* I'm here with a new chapter! I'm actually really excited to write this one since well…if I tell you, it wouldn't really be a surprise now would it? *grins* guess you have to continue to read to find out. So, let's do that, shall we?

Chapter 4:

A sudden caw erupted the peaceful silence, causing me to crack one of my eyes open and then opened the other one. I was currently lying on the grass at the North section, having my feet to dangle off from the platform. Gasping, I pushed myself then got up as I looked up to the sky to see a…

"Loftwing." I whispered in awe.

Its majestic wings fluttered through the sky while the sun was glazing down at the beautiful Loftwing. I continued to stare at the Loftwing and right then and there, I knew that I wanted to fly so badly. I knew that this was the bird for me since I felt a strange connection.

It felt odd though. This scene particular.

It reminded me when I was reading Skyward Sword manga about how Link was staring at the red Loftwing up at the sky, wishing how he could fly.

Seeing that it was getting away, I quickly darted by following its directions. However, I would often trip over the ledges from the stairs since I wouldn't pay attention to where I was going.

Eh.

I suddenly halted in my tracks by skidding to a halt. The thing that caught my attention was the Loftwing that had descended down, fluttering its enormous wings at the sides. My stare never left the bird-like creature; it seemed that was the case with the Loftwing as well. Both of our stares never left one another.

Finally, I tore my gaze away since my eyes started to water. Taking a breath, I started to raise my hand and slowly began to walk towards it. Something told me to do so…

I gasped softly when its beak went forwards so I slightly withdrew my shaky hand back. The creature tilted its head to the side as if it was confused why I did that. Honestly birdie, even though you're absolutely gorgeous, I would like my hand in one place…

Er…you don't bite, do you?

Once I was close, the bird placed its head under my hand, bumping it a little and it let out a small caw as I petted it.

I smiled fondly at it, letting my hand to go over the smooth feathers. I just realized that it was a nice shade of light blue—and that so happens to be my favorite color. I paused, thinking as I stared into its feathers.

Would…it?

I know we only just "met" but still…

"Um hey birdie…Loftwing…you don't mind if I ride on you, will you?"

The bird cawed, a quiet one so I took that as a no. Taking another deep breath, I slowly ascended on it while also being careful as to not pull any of its delicate feathers. Just when I was about to swung my leg on the other side, the Loftwing gave another cry before fluttering its wings and took off as though it got scared.

"Woah!" I gave a yell of surprise as I fell on the ground with a hard THUD. "Ow!" I moaned, rubbing at my side and slightly glared at the Loftwing that had tilted its head to the side.

"Was that really necessary?" I mumbled.

The Loftwing cawed as if it was agreeing.

"I wasn't talking to you!" I snapped, angrily.

"Well, look who it is. It's the new girl." a sudden voice replied.

I groaned, instantly recognizing who it belonged to. "What do you want?"

The person smirked. "Oh nothing much. I just came here to bother you. Saw that you were talking to yourself and couldn't help but to think that maybe you're just well...delusional."

I grunted. "Wow, big word for a big boy. You must be so proud of yourself."

I don't think he was very happy since I was for sure that I felt him scowling. Muttering, I gradually got up and turned around to face the people.

There, was none other than Groose who was tall and wore the usual clothing; a tunic, pants and boots.

Oh and…I stifle a laugh when I notice his red pompadour. That has got to be the most ridiculous hairstyle I had ever seen in my life.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

"_That's_ what you call a hairstyle?" I snickered. "It looks as though someone had thrown up on it." I laughed, hysterically.

"Ha, ha, very funny…"

And I almost completely forgot that Cawlin and Strich were standing beside him.

"Hey there, fellows. What's up?"

They both humphed and ignored me. Well, ouch.

"I see you got a Loftwing." Groose suddenly said.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the Loftwing was standing at its spot.

"Very well spotted. Your point?"

He smirked. "I bet you can't even get it to fly, let alone train it."

I scowled. "I so can!"

"Then _prove _it."

I goggled at him for a moment until I muttered something nasty under my breath as I marched towards the Loftwing who had raised its head since it noticed movements.

"Hey birdie, I hope you're going to cooperate. I want to prove those goons wrong." I mumbled.

The Loftwing made a small caw as it stood still while I started to climb on it. When I was half way there, the creature, just like before, move out of the way, causing me to fall down on the ground…again.

This earned hysterics laughs from the goons.

"A-and…sh-she told me t-that she c-can." Groose said, gasping between breaths as he continued to laugh.

Eventually, he crumpled to the ground since he was no longer able to support himself due to laughing so much.

Great. Now I'm the laughing stock of town.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped.

I tried again and the same result happened, earning more laughs from the obnoxious people.

"A-alright…e-enough! You have proven y-yourself!" Groose replied, howling with laughter. "Come on guys, leave the abnormal kid to the bird. She can't fly a bird to save her life."

Eventually, they left while their laughter was still ringing in my ears. I let out a long breath, trying to control my angry since I felt that my cheeks were reddening.

Finally, I got up and turned around to the Loftwing who cawed yet again.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I snapped, feeling the tears that started to come out of my eyes.

Angrily, I stomped away from the Loftwing and made my way towards the Academy. I was about halfway through the path until I bumped into someone, making us to fall down.

"Oh great what now?! I had enough of you! Just leave me alone!" I snapped.

"Had enough of what? Hey…are you okay?" the voice asked, clearly being startle by the sudden sight of me.

"Why do you care?" I mumbled, turning my head to face the person. I then gasped once I saw who it was. "L-Link?!" I scrambled up and apologized. "Argh, I'm sorry. I just…er…had a rough day and um…just want to go back to sleep…yeah…bye…"

"Hold up, you're not getting away that easily, Heather. Something happened. You still have tears in your eyes. So I will ask again…what happened?" Link insisted.

I stared at him for a moment before I suddenly bolted away, startling him.

"You can't force me!" I yelled as I ran away.

Staring, Link blinked at the sudden run until he also started to chase after me.

"Oh yes I will! Heather, come back!"

"Never!"

The chasing ended when Link practically tackled me to the ground, wrestling.

"It would be a lot easier…if you would…just…be still!" Link cried out, trying to wrestle me.

"No!"

Wow…

Who knew that I would actually wrestle a video game character…

"Something happened to you… (a grunt) and I want…to know what happened." Link replied, struggling. His eyes widened with surprise when he got flipped over.

He didn't had the time to get up since I was on top of him, pinning him down.

"No. You will _not _know what happened. You will _not force _me. You will _not _do anything at all!" I slightly yelled.

Frowning, Link struggled a bit, trying to break off my grasp but was futile.

He opened his mouth and closed it several times before he finally managed to form a sentence.

"You're stubborn."

"I've been told." I mumbled. "Now…walk away and leave me alone. I just want to be alone."

Link stared at me for a long time. It wasn't until then had he sighed, indicating that he gave up.

"Fine." he responded, reluctantly.

I beamed at him. "Great."

I untangled myself from him and marched towards the Knight Academy. When I got to the door, I opened it before I slammed it loudly.

"Hi, Hea…Heather." Fledge responded, stammering a bit.

"Hi…" I mumbled, not noticing how odd he was acting. Since I didn't had a room yet, I walked towards Link's room and closed the door once I opened it.

Kicking off my shoes, I spread out on the bed before curling myself to a ball, letting once again, fresh tears flowing down my cheeks.

It just wasn't fair.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

"Psst…Heather…"

I mumbled something incoherently, swatting away whatever it was bothering me.

"Go…away…" I muttered.

"No, you gotta get up." it paused. "Unless you want to miss dinner…"

I grunted, earning a sigh.

"Guess you leave me with no choice."

I waited for a while, hearing the door closed but I made no movements of getting up. I was still sleeping…kinda…

The door opened and was closed again.

"You sure you don't want to get up?"

A grunt.

"Your loss." it shrugged.

"AEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!"

I screamed at the unexpected coldness. I tumbled off the bed, landing on the floor with a hard thud. When I was falling, I also grabbed the bed sheets with me.

"Th—that…was cold!" I gasped, feeling the water dripping down on me. I glanced up to see Link holding the now empty bucket. "What in Skyloft were you thinking?! Why would you do that?!"

Link shrugged. "It was the only way to get you up."

"And this is the way to get you killed!" I growled. "Link, you have three seconds to run!"

Link laughed, shaking his head as he got out of the room.

Oh, he's asking for it…

Grumbling, I hastily placed the bed sheets on the bed before I marched out of the room and stalked Link.

Everything was perfect until there was a sudden yell of pain, echoing throughout the halls.

"OWWW! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I swear I'll never do that again!"

"Swear it on your life!"

"I swear on my life that I'll never do it again! Just let me go! OW!"

Reluctantly, I let go of Link who rubbed his pained shoulder and he also…glared at me.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" he groaned, massaging his shoulder.

I shrugged. "Karate."

"Well then…"

We finally arrived at the kitchen where everyone was there. There was Fledge (who was looking nervously), Karane, Jakamar, Orielle, Zelda and everyone else…

I scowled when I saw Groose and his cronies.

"Do we have to eat in here?" I mumbled to Link, clutching his arm as if I was depending on it.

He gave me a weird look. "Er…yeah…why?"

I paused, realizing that I still hadn't told him. "Er…no reason…no reason at all…hehehe…"

I took seat next to Link and beside me was Orielle. Thank the Goddesses. If I had to sit beside Groose or any of his group, I would get the hell out of here.

Groose paused what he was doing, only to look at my direction to smirk. I glared daggers at him, wanting nothing more than to get him into trouble.

Stupid prat.

"So, Heather…how's everything so far?" Orielle asked, striking up a conversation.

"Um…good." I said, casually.

She nodded.

The rest of the dinner went pretty smoothly. There were some laughs from the end of the table (Link, Fledge, Zelda and Eagus) as they talked. Orielle, Karane and I were also talking about random stuff. Orielle seemed pretty cool.

I was glad that dinner was over. When it was, the headmaster motioned me to him so that he could talk to me.

"Well, Heather. I'm sure you've been already asked countless of times but just for the sake of me…how's everything? Enjoying yourself?"

I nodded. "Yes sir. Everything is great."

"Good, good. Now, I know that you're new here and you don't have a room. As for right now, I would like you to share a room with someone. As you know the rules, girls with girls and boys with boys."

I kinda sulked when he mentioned that rule.

"She can share a room with me, father."

We turned around to see Zelda who seemed excited at the idea.

"Well, if it's alright with…"

"It's fine." I smiled.

Headmaster Gaepora nodded approvingly. "Great. You will share the room until further notice."

"Come on, Heather!" Zelda replied, excitedly. She grabbed my hand, dragging me all the way until we reached her room.

It was just like any other room. It had a bookshelf, a desk, window, wardrobe, and a bed.

"You can borrow some of my clothes. Ooo, I bet this one will look great on you!" Zelda muffled through her wardrobe as she was raiding out her wardrobe.

"Found it!"

It was a simple white nightgown. I ran my hand throughout; it was soft and silkily, making me to smile.

"I love it." I responded.

She grinned. "I knew it!" she paused. "Oh you would need a towel if you're going to take a shower. So here's one (she threw the towel out of her closet and right into my face) and…oh…" she giggled when she saw the towel's landing.

"Sorry." she said.

I shook my head. "Don't worry." I replied, grinning. "Um…can you show me where the bathroom is?"

**xXxHeatherxXx**

I sighed, leaning against the ledge of the tub as I felt the warm water easing my stressed muscles.

Man, this was so relaxing. I felt like I haven't taken a bath since forever…well…ever since I came here…but that's beside the point.

It was nice and refreshing to have all of that dirt coming out of your body as I washed myself. Interestingly, all of my worries from today were drained out, being replaced by happy, relaxing thoughts.

I giggled as I popped one of the bubbles. Yes, I'm very childish and I find popping the bubbles extremely amusing…

When the water started to get cold, I took a shower and got out of the tub, wrapping the towel around me. My hair clung against me like seaweed clinging to a rock. I padded over to the mirror and lifted my hand and swept a clear path across the misted glass before leaning forward to look at my reflection.

My golden brown hair was still clinging against me though, I wasn't interested in my hair. I leaned closer, staring into my mirrored eyes. The irises were a smoky green. I admired them for a few minutes until something made me to gasp. My eyes widened at the figure that was in the mirror...well, the reflection, I would say. Its evil eyes stared at me as it plastered a sinister grin as though it was mocking me for something. Widening my eyes, I turned around only to see that the figure wasn't behind me. Having a confused look, I turned my head back to the mirror though the figure had disappeared. I was still staring at the mirror, trying to figure out who was that figure or...my mind was just playing tricks on me.

I shivered, knowing that it was time to get out of here as quickly as I can. I definitely don't want to see that figure...

Going with that, I quickly pulled on the nightgown, dried my hair with the towel as much as I can and then I got out of the tub, tip-toeing across the halls.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when no one had spotted me so I turned on the doorknob and entered Zelda's room. I took a quick glance at Zelda who was already sleeping. So, trying not to wake her up, I placed the towel on a nearby chair then walked towards the bed.

"I was beginning to think when you would come." Zelda's sleepy voice mumbled.

I smiled a bit, tucking myself in the bed.

"You were out for a long time. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just enjoying the warmth."

She smiled even though I couldn't see it. Her back was facing me.

"Understandable." she responded. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Zel." I whispered, lowering myself deeper into the bed. I reached out for the lamp that was still on and with a click, the light went out, enveloping us in darkness.

A/N: Okay, wow, um quite a long chapter, I would say…I had fun writing this out but the next chapter was really exciting to write! So that being said, Link had finished his errands in this chapter. You know, by helping out Jakamar with the doors and such…the next chapter would be where the action begins! Wanna know what it is? You gotta read it! Leave a review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And this is the chapter I've been waiting to write! Mind you, it's gonna be long; what with the extra scenes and all…so yeah. And please excuse the dreams/nightmares…I'm terrible at writing them…so, here we go! Hold up! I've got a last minute shout out to do. Thank you sooooo much to Potatoes for reviewing! Honestly, that whole review really means a lot to me since I'm not that great at grammar and such. So thank you! As I always say, in my humble opinion, in order to be a great writer, one must take criticism…well, that's in my opinion (as stated above) anyway.

Chapter 5:

_A sudden burst of white erupted in a scene of darkness. It formed a figure, looking exactly like me. I soon realized that it was me. I was floating in an empty void of darkness, with nowhere to go, being completely confused as well._

_Confused since I don't know where I am._

_However, something told me to run. Just run._

_So I did._

_I kept running endlessly, trying to get some answers. I didn't know where I was going. I just kept on running and running. Nothing changed. The void of darkness was still surrounding the place and it looked like it was permanent._

_All of a sudden, I skidded to a halt since there was a deep pit. All of a sudden, something huge and enormous rose from the pit, making me to gape at it._

_Its skin was completely black, having wavy spikes on its back. It had two feet but it rose its ugly head, opening its mouth to receive a very loud cry of roar. The roar caused me to cover my ears as it continued to roar._

_Suddenly, the creature stopped, looking as if it got frozen. I looked up to see a blinding white light but I couldn't see the figure. Was it even a figure? It looked more like a spirit._

"_You know what this is…" the voice replied, having its unearthly voice echoing. "It's time to help the Chosen One. Your destiny awaits. You are not from this world and because of that, it makes you to be in great danger. It is time, Heather Wilson. It is time to help the Chosen One…"_

_Before I can get to talk, the spirit vanished, and the creature that once got frozen, was now able to move._

_Because it was able to move, it allowed itself to let out another piercing shriek that had once more echoed throughout the empty void of darkness._

_However, the roar soon got empowered by something else. It was a loud laugh, an evil laugh that rebounded everywhere._

_Then, two glowing red demon eyes appeared out of nowhere._

"_It is time." the voice whispered, sinisterly. "It is time…"_

I gasped, quickly pushing myself up, panting profusely at the sudden…nightmare.

What was that about? What is going to happen? What did the wicked figure meant "_it is time_?"

I sighed, staring at the bed, plastering a puzzled look on my face. One thing that I know is that the figure…the spirit or whatever wants me to help Link on his great mission.

That I know for sure.

Groaning, I laid back down on the bed, squeezing my eyes tight, hoping to go back to sleep. However, it was futile so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep.

"Hey Zel, we should probably get up."

No answer.

I frowned.

"Zelda—"

I stopped after I turned my head to the side, only then realizing that Zelda wasn't sleeping anymore. In fact, she wasn't in the room at all. I was the only one in here.

Sighing, I climbed out of bed only to notice that I saw a note on the desk and some clothes on the chair. Curiously, I picked it up and started to read.

_Hey Heather,_

_You're probably already notice that I have left. I am up at the Goddess of the Statue, practicing my role as the Goddess for today's Ceremony. The Wing Ceremony. _

Of course! The Wing Ceremony! One of the awesome parts of the game. So that meant, Link had already gotten his letter and was now heading to Zelda.

I sighed. This also meant that his Loftwing would be soon stolen from that annoyance.

_You do know about the Wing Ceremony, don't you? Anyways, I left you some clothes for you to wear. I got rid of your old ones and put them in the laundry. I hope the clothes are alright for you. Though, I'm not sure about the size. _

_Anyways, I hope to see you soon._

_Oh and that also reminds me, we should probably get you a Loftwing since you don't have one yet. But don't worry. One will come. I can feel it._

_You should also probably go to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Henya will take care of it._

_Love_

_Zelda._

Sighing, I quickly made the bed, grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that was done, I wore the clothes of which Zelda had left.

It contained a nice shade of red tunic, white leggings and boots. I smiled at them before taking them with me.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

And guess what I found.

The library.

Yes, the library.

My eyes were lit with delight when I discovered the library. It had all sorts of books, ranging from The Knights of Skyloft to the Places of Skyloft and so much more including the Encyclopedia book of Creatures and Where to Find Them.

There were also books about the Surface. I was more interested in the Surface and the creatures. I especially find the Kikwis cute. Like honestly, when I first played this game, I immediately wanted to keep one.

My grin grew wider when there was a book about the Three Dragons. For some reason, I really like the Water Dragon. I just don't know. I really like that Dragon.

My favorite part of the game was when the Water Dragon flooded Faron Woods. Call me odd but I like that part. I do like many other parts/scenes of the games as well.

After finally finding the ones I like the most, I took them out and made the books to tag along with me.

The ones I got were The Encyclopedia of Creatures, the Ancient Dragons, The Surface and the Places of Skyloft.

Oh I forgot to mention that there is a book about the items such as the Beetle, the Gust Bellow and so on. So, I took that one as well.

Overall, I really wanted to take almost every book in this library.

Yes, I'm a bookworm so sue me.

Tucking all the other books in my arm, I pulled out the Ancient Dragons and started to read.

_**The Water Dragon**_

_**Faron**__ also known as the Water Dragon is one of the Three Dragons who oversee the Surface. Faron is a large, prideful dragon Deity who watches over Lake Floria and the Parellas._

I grinned as I continued to read the rest of the page about the Dragon.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

For the rest of the day, I did nothing but reading and occasionally, helped some people out. I was currently sitting on the surface of the Light Tower, letting my feet to dangle as I was engrossed in a book and it was about the Surface.

When I flipped the page, something caught my interest so I lowered the book a bit only to see Groose and his cronies, running. I sighed, knowing that they're probably either going to hide Link's Loftwing or he is going to bother and pick on Link.

I wish I could tell Link about this but I can't. I figured that once I'm in a Game World, I have to let the events to go as they are planned.

It sucks.

I paused, having a thought cross my mind.

You know what would really be cool?

If I could also be in Twilight Princess World. I seriously love that game and the graphics. It would be so cool.

Also, I wouldn't mind if I get to be in Ocarina of Time. I just find the whole concept of Link going back in Time fascinating. And really cool too. However, I am upset about the ending. I couldn't stop crying.

And the ending of THIS game.

Oh Goddesses…I was in tears. I'm not giving out any spoilers.

Hey, there might be some people who HAVEN'T played the game at all.

On the other hand, I still haven't figured out about the nightmare/dream. What did that person meant when it said "it is time"?

I sighed. If these thoughts are going to be entering my mind then there's no point for me to continue to read. It would be distracting.

I closed the book and decided that I should hop off the Light Tower; I did just that.

…

I didn't literally hop off the Light Tower. I climbed down the ladder. What? I'm not that crazy!

As I got to the ground, a shadow was swooped over, gaining my attention so I looked up to see the blue Loftwing. Scowling, I ignored it and continued my trek to find Link and Zelda.

However, the Loftwing wouldn't leave me alone and it landed on the platform; it looked like it was close to the edge. I glared at it.

"What do you want?" I asked it, having a bit of an edge in my tone.

The Loftwing crooned and its big eyes stared at my smoky green. For a while, I was bit hesitant but I gave up.

_Oh why not?_

I took a quick glance behind my shoulders to make sure that I was alone. I honestly didn't want anyone to be here. Even Link.

Taking in a deep breath, I exhaled before making my way towards the Loftwing. When I reached it, I placed my hands on its feathery back but paused. I took a quick peek at the Loftwing and seemed calm. Biting my lower lip, I hesitated before I climbed on the bird.

I was halfway there and that was when the bird gave a shudder, a caw before it took off, leaving me to fall off the edge since I lost my balance and was unable to grasp it on time.

I gasped and before I knew it, I had somehow let go of the Loftwing (in fright) and started to fall down. I squeezed my eyes tight as I continued to plunge down.

So this is how I will die…

Gee, I'm going to be dead before the adventure had even started.

I don't even want to know what will happen if I reach the barrier…

I knew I shouldn't have done this again. Ugh, why oh why did I do it?

All of a sudden, when I thought that I was going to die, something scooped me up, making me to land on top of it. It was smooth but furry but since I was still scared to open my eyes, I didn't look.

However, something told me to open my eyes because it was okay to do so. Being a bit reluctant, I cracked one of my eyes open and gasped, instantly having both of my eyes opened.

I was on the Loftwing!

It…saved me?

I looked down below, realizing that I was _flying_!

A grin broke out.

It was indescribable. I was _flying_! The wind rushed through my hair and into my eyes. I had to squint against the sunlight pouring through the clouds and onto the Loftwing's wings. We then emerged gracefully out of the cloud and back to the sky again. Looking behind me, I laughed. When I thought it was safe enough to do so, I slowly took my hands off the Loftwing's feathers and spread them out like how a bird would do if it was flying. I grinned, letting out a yell of exhilaration.

"Woo!" I shouted, clearly having my voice echoing throughout the place. I felt the wind brushing past through me, ruffling my dangling sleeves from my cardigan.

I never wanted this to end. It was absolutely beautiful. It was…It was…

_Freedom._

I was vaguely aware that certain people were watching me as they all have smiles on their faces. They would turn around, following the bird's directions. There was this one person who smiled and then it darted off to the direction of which the bird flew. When it reached its destination, it grabbed the ledges from the fences and stared above. Meanwhile, the Loftwing gave a small nudge which caused me to lose my balance and I went back down onto its feathery back.

"W-woah!" I said, placing my arms on its feathery back.

Unfortunately, the flying had lasted since the bird landed down gently and gracefully. I was still holding the back but that certain grin that was plastered on my face, I could feel that it wasn't going to go away anytime now.

I managed to get off by sliding down off its back but I still felt a bit wobbly after the ride. The Loftwing gave a small crow until it decided to give a little bump on my shoulder with its head as if it wanted me to pet it.

I smiled, obeying its order and pet its golden beak.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I looked into its sharp proud eyes and for a moment, I could've sworn, I heard a deep voice inside my head.

_You're welcome_.

I stared at the creature with a disbelief look though I shook my head. I was thinking nonsense.

"Heather! Heather! That was amazing! You got your own Loftwing! Heather!" a cheerful voice pulled me back to reality so I snapped out of my train of thoughts in order to turn my head to the side.

There, I saw an excited Zelda, a grinning Link and of course, none other than the Headmaster himself.

I grinned. "So I take it that you saw the flying then?"

Zelda nodded then looked back at the Loftwing with an awe expression on her face. "He's beautiful." she replied, smiling fondly.

"Thanks." I grinned wider.

"About time, don't you think?" Link asked.

I nodded.

"Splendid, Heather! Just absolutely splendid! Never have I seen such connections! Well…other than Link and his own Loftwing." the Headmaster responded, beaming.

"Thanks."

"Well? What's the Loftwing's name?" Zelda asked eagerly.

"Name?" I asked with a blank look then it dawned on me. "Oh yeah, name…uhm…"

What was its name? I don't even know what to call you.

"Blu." I replied, smiling.

"It's lovely." Zelda smiled.

I spotted another person that so happened to be Link but he seemed different. Instead of being his usual cheerful self, he was filled with depression. I suddenly had a guilty look on my face; Groose most likely had already hid his Loftwing.

"Er, hi Link." I replied.

"Hi." he said, bluntly.

I shoot Zelda a curious look. Catching the gesture, Zelda walked towards me and whispered in my ear.

"His Loftwing is missing." she whispered.

I nodded, understanding the situation.

"Um have you looked anywhere else?" I asked.

"Not yet. We only started to look for the Loftwing." Zelda paused. "You know what…since you got a Loftwing, why not help me search the skies so that we can both split, making it easier for the both of us while Link can search the grounds." Zelda suggested.

I nodded. "Sounds good to me. What about you, Link?"

"Yeah, sure." he mumbled.

"Right then. Let's get to it! We got to save Link's Loftwing!" Zelda replied, clapping her hands.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

It took half an hour. That's how long it took for us to find the Loftwing. Searching for the sky was futile. I sighed as my Loftwing circled around the sky, hoping to find the creature but no such luck.

Even though I knew where it is, I still have to keep a low profile or otherwise, it would be too fishy.

…

Unless, I tell them a lie.

I shook my head.

No. I'm just going to let the events play as they were supposed to.

"Hey, Heather!"

I snapped myself back to reality since Zelda shouted out. I swerved around in order to join Zelda.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking that since searching the sky is futile, maybe we should join Link and help him out. After all, Skyloft is a pretty big place for just one guy to search the entire island."

I nodded. "Alright, I—hey, isn't that Link right now?"

I gazed down to see a figure running up a hill.

"It is!"

We both flew down and landed gracefully. Link halted in his tracks when he spotted two familiar Loftwings and its riders.

"Link!" Zelda called out, climbing off her Loftwing and ran towards him. I followed her shortly.

Link stopped in his tracks and quickly found the voice. He watched as Zelda and I running towards them.

"Thought I saw you down here," I said, catching up.

"Yeah so how's your search going? Any sign of your Loftwing?" Zelda said next.

Link shook his head with disappointment. "Not yet."

"Oh no. Well, let's not lose hope yet. There's a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!" Zelda replied.

All of a sudden, Zelda had slightly blanked out though she turned around and stared at the clouds below. I glanced back at her, instantly knowing that she had heard the "voice."

"Huh…?" Zelda said suddenly, gazing down. "Who's…who's that? Who's calling for me?"

Finally, she snapped out and was brought back to reality. "Oh, sorry, you guys. I got distracted for a moment. Let's go!"

I quickly hid an amused look. Going with that idea, we quickly ascended up the hill and saw none other than—

"Link! That's your Loftwing!" I gasped, coming to a halt.

Indeed it was. There, in a blocked fence was his Loftwing. It seemed that it was trying to get out of there since it kept on biting and scratching at the wood but to no avail.

"I'm coming buddy!" Link cried out as he quickly made a mad dash towards the wooden fence. He then did a couple of diagonal slashes in order to cut the ropes that were tied to the fence. When that was done, the Loftwing got out of the cage and spread its enormous wing, letting out a cry of freedom.

The Crimson bird moved its beak towards Link and gave him a nudge as it allowed Link to pet him.

The Loftwing then opened its wings, fluttering while creating dust so we put up our arm in front of our faces as shields then lowered it just in time as we watched it taking off. It flew around for a bit, getting the hang of flying while Link, Zelda and I all raced towards the platform, watching the Loftwing flying.

"We should hurry, Link. Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony…" Zelda spoke.

However, something changed Zelda's mood and I knew that she was going to tell about the Surface. I slightly backed out, giving them some privacy.

"But before you go, I have to ask you something…" I heard her saying.

I closed my eyes, knowing exactly what she was saying but my focus was still on that dreamish nightmare. I still didn't know what it was about.

"_It is time_,"

The spooky voice echoed inside my head. Would it kill you to just let me know what will happen?

Apparently so.

"Heather."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes only to see Link and Zelda who both had their heads to the side.

"We have to get going…the Wing Ceremony…"

"Oh right. Erm, I'm coming."

With that, we all jumped and I was happy to report that I could now officially call my Loftwing. After I played my three notes, the light blue Loftwing immediately came, scooping me up and soon we were away from the place.

A/N: Whew, quite a long chapter. Gave me a bit of hard time but it came though. I'm still not sure about the name of Heather's Loftwing but that was the only one that came to my mind. So if you have any other names, please leave it in the review. Other than that, the next chapter will be…the Wing Ceremony XD yay!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And I'm pleased that I had fun writing this chapter ^^ though, I'm still not too sure about Heather's Loftwing name…ah well, anyways, not much too say other than let's get started :D

**Potatoes: **Wooo another long review! Much appreciated! For the name references, now why didn't I think of that? 0.o Hum, I don't think Blu will be much of a role in this story (other than having the Loftwing to fly Heather to certain places and such but that's basically it...) Feather Heather lol XD epic oh yeahhh, you guessed right, my friend ^^ it'll come…it'll come…I KNOW RIGHT? OoT WAS FREAKIN SAD! AUGH! It just ruined my life :(

Chapter 6:

We descended down after a nice touchdown; the bell was still ringing, indicating that it was time.

"Your Loftwing really is amazing. Especially considering everything the poor guy has been through this morning." Zelda replied, being pleased.

Awww…

"I'm going to fly back and tell Father what happened." Zelda said and with that she took off after she jumped from the platform.

Link turned around only to see me grinning nonstop.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied, cheerfully.

Before Link could say anything else, another voice was announced.

"Well, well, if it isn't Link and the Birdless Girl."

I groaned. Not him again…

"Word around the plaza is you found that dumb bird of yours." Groose stated when we twirled around to face him.

"Well, that's just great. Because you and your dumb bird can't tell time, all the prerace warms-ups me and the guys did were for nothin'. Now I'm all stiff."

"Well, it's not our fault that you have a pea-pint sized brain." I retorted, arms crossing over my chest.

Groose glared while Link tried to stifle a laugh.

"At least I'm not birdless!" he snapped.

He spoke too soon. As if right on cue, a caw was heard and it made Groose to pause, blinking. He peered over my shoulder only to have his mouth drop. I smirked.

"I'm sorry, Groose. What was that?" I asked, petting my Loftwing.

"But…you…Bird…" he sputtered before he grew angry. "It doesn't matter! But what I don't get is that the big flake gets special treatment!? You're almost a man, and yet you still can't seem to go anywhere without Zelda. I bet you can't even decide what to have for lunch on your own, huh?"

"Leave him alone!" I snapped.

He turned his direction towards me. "I'm actually surprised that you had got a Loftwing. I was even surprised when the Loftwing _chose _you."

I growled. "Leave it, Groose."

He seemed to ignore it. "You know what I think? I think people like _you_ shouldn't even have Loftwings. People who are below standards shouldn't have it at all."

Quickly seeing this, Link used his quick reflexives and grabbed hold of me on both arms.

"Chill. This is the reaction Groose wants to see." Link muttered.

Groose smirked. "And don't think that you're off the hook, Link. You think you're pretty suave, don't you? Well? Don't you?!"

I gave a look at the other two goons that were talking but my interest in them was slowly fading away since I knew what they were saying anyway.

"I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I bust up this adorable little fantasyland you're living in. Zelda's playing the role of the goddess at today's ceremony, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that Sailcloth."

"Oh no you won't! Link will! Because he practiced a lot while you are a cheat! I'm pretty sure that you're aware that they are looking for skill! Something what you don't have!" I exploded.

If its even possible, Groose's glare had hardened than before. He opened his mouth but someone else had beat him to it.

"And what _exactly _is going on here?" asked a very angry Zelda who had her hands on her hip.

"Erm…nothing really…" Groose paused and stole a look at Link. "Link! Yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!"

"Fat chance!" I growled.

Groose ignored me.

"Anyhow, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves."

I tried not to gag.

"Hey, Groose! Wait up!" his two cronies exclaimed before they exited out of the scene.

"Why he makes me—argh, lemme have him!" I exclaimed, trying to catch up to him but Link's strong arms still held me down.

Zelda sighed. "I know Groose is annoying and irritating and all but violence isn't the answer, Heather, I trust you know that. Besides, Groose only wanted to see your true colors and how far you'll go."

I huffed while Zelda took a glance at Link.

"What did he even say to provoke her?"

"Um well…he said that people who are below standard shouldn't have Loftwings."

Zelda's eyes widened before they got hardened. "Why that…that…"

"Prat?" I offered her, earning a nod.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you guys. I don't know why he's always nit-picking on you."

"It's easy. He's jealous because you two are the best friends and me? Well, I'm just a deranged girl that's easy to be picked on." I answered.

Link frowned. "That's not true. On the other hand…care to explain on the Birdless Girl?"

I stared at him for a moment before I opened and closed my mouth a few times. I guess the phrase: I was saved by the bell came in handy.

"The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students, please assemble!"

I mentally breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like it's race time. Good luck, Link!" Zelda said.

"Good luck!" I called out as he ran away.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

The sun was shining brightly in the blue, nearly cloudless sky. Just then, three Loftwings and their riders zoomed into the view, having trails of blue, green and orange flowing behind them. They then came from different directions (one came from upward, right and left) before they all joined together again and flew high into the sky.

I grinned. Watching this in real life was even better than watching in the video game.

"Your attention, please. At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition. I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies." he started to explain.

However, me being me, I memorized every line of the rules. The rules are pretty simple. One must simply be on its Loftwing and chase the bird that has the statuette and once one of the racers grabbed it, he or she is the winner.

"Do I need to explain them again?"

There were a collective of 'no's' from the racers, earning an approve nod from Instructor Owlan.

"Excellent." he nodded. "As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman performing the role of the goddess this year has crafted the gift herself."

I gave a grin to Zelda who giggled.

"And as you all well know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by…the lovely Zelda!"

Zelda giggled when her name got announced. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who giggled. I sharply gave a look at Groose who was giggling like a school girl. I smirked, knowing that he would get caught.

"Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing. Also, I want to see good, clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me!"

I gave a small quiet cough.

"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU, GROOSE!" Headmaster Gaepora shouted, snapping Groose out of his giggling state.

I snickered but then closed my mouth when I was met with the Headmaster's stern look.

Just as when Owlan spoke again, the bird took off. "Alright, gentlemen, line up. At my command, the competition will begin!"

All of the boys were lined up in a straight line; each of them were waiting for the signal while they were also wore a determined look. They all felt the adrenaline rush, rushing through inside their body.

"Go Link! Get' em, Linky!" I cheered, earning an odd look from Zelda. "What?"

And with a simple, "Go!" the four boys took off and then dived off the platform. It wasn't too soon when we all heard the familiar notes that rang out. The Loftwings came, scooping up their respective masters and flew off into the distance.

It was a bit hard to see what was going on because they were so far but overall, it seemed to go fairly well. Of course, I knew that Groose, being the prat, would do a dirty job.

It wasn't too soon that we spotted Link waving the small statuette in his hands, plastering a triumph look on his face. Zelda and I were in joy and cheered on him as he flew back towards us.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, being excited at the fact that he won.

Zelda ran towards him but I stayed behind since it was their moment alone and I didn't want to ruin it just by being there. After all, I already knew what happens anyway.

I gave a happy smile when Link caught Zelda and couldn't help but to give a small few tears. Aww, that was just so…so…

Romantic!

I hastily wiped away the tears before anybody else could see it.

On the other hand, one person did not seem too happy about the results.

"Not fair!" he growled. "I should've won! That thing totally had _my _name on it! This was supposed to be Zelda and mine special moment!" Groose snarled. But, he caught me smirking and quickly rounded on me. "This is all your fault!" he spat.

"Oh yes because Link was a much better flier than you were! He won fair and square unlike you! You and your goons cheated by trying to sabotage the rider!" I exclaimed.

"What was that?" Instructor Owlan suddenly asked.

I blinked. I haven't expected Owlan to hear me out.

"Heather, care to repeat what you just said?" he asked, a bit sternly.

I paused. Well, I did say from before that I wanted Groose to get in trouble so…why not?

"Groose and his goons sabotaged Link in the race." I repeated.

"Is that so?" Owlan said. "Well, I specifically stated that I wanted a clean race today and this is no exception. Groose, Strich and Cawlin. Come with me. I'll arrange your punishments with the Headmaster." Owlan said, firmly.

Going with that, Owlan and Gaepora walked off, followed by the goons. However, Groose stopped by on the way.

"This isn't over. It only just started so you better watch your back. And just remember, just because the other people have accepted you as one of us, you will _never _be one of us, not in my view. And you having a Loftwing doesn't really make you that special. You will always be a Birdless Girl!" he spat, angrily.

Okay, that actually hurts…

I didn't say nothing so I let Groose walked off. When I was completely alone, I let the tears to finally succumb down on my cheeks. Shaking badly, I ran towards the platform blindly and jumped off, calling my bird and it scooped me away.

Far away from the island as possible.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

"_And you will always be a Birdless Girl!"_

Groose's voice echoed inside my head. I shook my head in attempt to get it out.

Maybe Groose was right. Maybe I didn't fit in here at all. After all, I'm not from this world. I got transported.

_**Stop it, Heather! This is just like the case with James Knight. Remember that kid?**_

I groaned mentally. How could I not? James Knight was my crush when we were both in third grade. This happened a long time ago but after we both graduated Junior High, we never saw each other again and thank the Goddesses for that.

So I guess I should you tell a bit about James Knight.

In my eyes, when I had a crush on him, he was quiet a handsome guy for a third grader. Anyways, I don't remember much but all I knew was that he was a bully. A bully towards me. He would taunt me, pick on me, saying that I'm useless and how I was just a waste and all that stuff.

He would even go as far as breaking one of my items. Now _that _had finally snapped me. He broke one of my special items that were from my childhood friend. It was a bracelet. Yeah, I know but that bracelet was special to me.

So I snapped and punched him in the eye, insulting him.

So yeah…that's what basically happened…

I sighed.

However, the wind unexpectedly started to be brutally cold which caused me to shiver violently.

Wh…what's going on?

I slowly opened my eyes to see that the clouds had suddenly darkened. I was confused on how had this happened.

It was such a nice day…

That was until my eyes widened. Oh no…

Quickly, I urged my Loftwing to fly faster. He obeyed and I didn't stop until I had reached my destination. When I did, I felt my heart pounding against my rib cage painfully while thoughts zoomed into my mind.

Are they okay? What will happen?

I squinted my eyes to see a figure that seemed to go towards a tornado but to no avail; the force of the wind was just too strong.

Oh…

I felt a lump in my throat.

It's this part.

Hurriedly, I flew faster so that I could get caught up with them.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

Link struggled trying to get closer to Zelda so that he could try and save her in time.

Where did this tornado even came from? Everything was fine until this suddenly came up.

A sudden caw alerted him and right there, from the opposite direction of him, he saw me circling around the tornado.

"Heather!" he yelled over the wind.

I looked up since I thought a name was drifting in the wind and I felt like it was calling to me. When I looked up, I saw Link who was frantically trying to get my attention but I nodded at him, indicating that he had grabbed my interest so I flew towards him.

"Link! It's not going to do us any good if we're both in the same place. I'll go to the other side of the twister and maybe hopefully, one of us can catch Zelda." I shouted.

Apparently, Link had heard it since he said "okay!"

Going with that, I swerved my bird to the other side but no matter what we did, it was futile. All of it. Just when Link came close to Zelda, he was abruptly got knocked away from the blast of wind. In result, it had him to be off his Loftwing and having him unconsciousness.

"Link!" I screamed.

A scream of panic quickly grabbed my attention and I realized that Zelda was being pulled away from us.

"Zelda!" I shouted, urging my Loftwing to go near the tornado. "I'm coming!"

But, the same result had happened to me. There was another blast from the wind, making me to be knocked off from my Loftwing, sending me to plunge down and down…

Until my vision went black.

A/N: Awww, I was upset when this happened :( but on the other note, the action is finally kicking in! What will happen in the next chapter? Will Zelda be alright? Will Heather go on the mission with Link? Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING DAY TO MY FELLOW CANADIANS! ^^ okie, I'm done shouting out XD so uhm…nothing much to say surprisingly 0.o

**Potatoes: **Sadly, I'm not British but you have no idea how much I want to be one. I'm so jelly of their accents! Augh! I so badly wanna visit England. *le sigh* sooo I guess my grammar is improving…? Ah ha XD Yeah, poor Heather oh well she'll eventually just have to suck it up and move on hehehe

Chapter 7:

_I kept falling and falling. I wondered if I was ever going to stop falling. At last, I opened my eyes but I was still plunging down…until I heard a voice._

"_Heather…?" I stared above, watching a figure like spirit that was formed out of nowhere, floating high above me. _

_It was bathed in purple light and it almost took a form of a bird since it looked like its wings were spread out and it was floating. Just floating…_

"_It is time…It is time to help the Chosen One. You just like the Chosen One are vital to a mission of great importance. Heather…"_

_Out of nowhere, Zelda appeared in front of me and for a moment, I let a smile to slip on my lips. However, the more I look at her, the more I knew that something wasn't quite right. It was then that I realized she got flipped over but as soon as I recognized this, I too got flipped "in the right direction" as I watched Zelda falling (and screaming) into the abyss…falling into the great creature's mouth…_

I gave a sudden gasp, forcing myself to wake up from this terrible nightmare. I panted heavily, staring at the spread bed sheets. What just…I widened my eyes as the horrid flashbacks from the previous day zoomed into my mind.

Groose bullying me…I got upset and flew around Skyloft so that I could try to get my head cleared out. And then, the clouds got darkened…the tornado…Zelda…

I gulped, feeling my breathe quicken; anxiety is going to kick in anytime now.

Link…

Oh Goddesses…

I can't imagine how the poor guy must feel like right now…

Miserable, depressed, anguished, angry…

If I knew anything, it would be that Link would probably blame it on himself…or me…

After all, I was there as well and one of us could've at least tried to grab Zelda…

I bury my face into my hands out of grief and guilt.

"Ah, you're awake." a voice suddenly said, snapping me back to reality and gaining my attention.

I turned my head to the side to see a mid-age nurse.

"Drink this." the nurse replied.

I eyed it cautiously. The last time I drank a potion, it knocked me out…

"Er, what is it?" I asked, cautiously.

The nurse gave me quite a stern stare so I cowered back a bit before mutely taking the potion and downing it. I wanted to gag since it was so horrible. Ugh, it tasted like someone's vomit…

I cringed at the sight before I brought the cup a bit closer to me.

Ugh, it smells horrible…

"When you and your Loftwing returned, you were limp and unconsciousness and we all feared the worst. The same thing happened to Link as well. Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much, we can be grateful." the nurse replied.

When she said Link, I instantly bombarded her with questions.

"Where he is? Is he alright? Is he awake?" I asked all at once.

"My dear girl, calm down!" the nurse exclaimed. "He is at his room and is awake as we speak. He is talking to the Headmaster and like you, he has no injuries whatsoever. Now—what do you think you're doing?!" the nurse demanded.

There I was, practically jumping out of bed and tugged in my boots.

"I'm going to see Link." I responded.

The nurse closed and opened her mouth several of times before she burst out.

"You will do no such thing! You need to rest! You had a rough day! I insist that you rest! The Headmaster will hear about this!" the nurse shouted after me…

And apparently, she started to chase after me as well.

"Link—"I replied, opening the door and stumbled in. Though, I suddenly paused and took a good look and saw that the Headmaster was still there. Apparently, they were talking since they were now facing me…

Erm, oops?

"For goodness sake—"the nurse responded, angrily as she too barged into the room and then, just like me, she stopped to take a look. "Oh…oh dear me…"

Link smirked at the sight while I gave him a death glare look whereas the Headmaster merely looked amused.

"Not to worry, Isadora. I believe that I have finished talking to Link and, if I do say so myself, I believe that Heather wants to talk to Link as well." Gaepora said.

I gave him a blank look before I observed that he was talking to me so I straightened up and cleared my throat.

"Er…yes…yes, of course, sir." I stumbled over my words.

However, the nurse, goggled at Gaepora.

"But…but…she…the patient…rest…" she sputtered. "Headmaster, surely you think this is wise? She's not ready yet nor are you, _mister_!" she snapped when she saw Link snickering but quickly shut his mouth. "And they need rest…they've been through enough…"

"I'm sure they would be alright, Isadora. It's not like they will be going out of the Academy."

I gave an inward amused look. Oh, I don't know about that…I grinned.

"And, if anything goes wrong or if they feel sick, they will come straight to you and you can take care of the rest." the Headmaster said.

It was silent for a moment until the nurse finally agreed (rather reluctantly though) and scurried out of the room, muttering something under her breath. Gaepora then turned his head to us.

"Heather…Link…" he nodded before he exited out of the room and closed the room.

Link smirked. "It doesn't take too much to scare old Isadora, eh?" he replied, having an amused tone.

I nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah…" I paused. "Hey um…are you alright? You know after…_that _happened." I said, choosing my words carefully.

Link gave a sad expression while he somewhat flinched. I noticed this and had assumed that Link had the nightmare…which means Fi had already spoken to Link in his dream.

"Hey um, Heather?" Link suddenly asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?"

"Um you see before I woke up…I had a dream…actually, it was more of a nightmare, you see." he explained.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Anyways, I kept falling and falling until a sudden burst of purple light appeared above me. I didn't know who or what was that but it looked like a spirit to me. The spirit then said that it was time for me to be awaken…Me and along with someone else (she might be talking about you but I wasn't sure) were a great vital of importance to this great mission."

I nodded. "I know…I…had the same vision as well…except that spirit figure told me that it was time for me to help the Chosen One." I stated.

Silence settled in.

"What do you think this means?" he asked, staring at me.

I really had the urge to tell him everything but I can't. Because of that, it was killing me.

"I…don't know."

Link gave a sigh.

"But I know one thing…"

"What's that?"

"It's that we will find Zelda." I replied, giving him a small smile and in return, he gave one as well.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

I kept tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep but I can't. Sleep won't come to me…it's that nightmarish dream I keep on having…it won't let me rest.

On the last turn, I finally gave up and opened my eyes only to be greeted with darkness. I clumsily let my hand to find the clock and when I did, I brought to my face.

_12:00 AM _the red blaring lights had read.

I groaned.

One thing's for sure though is that I am _not _a morning person. So if I wake up grumpy the next morning…it's not my fault.

Huffing, I threw my—_Zelda's_—bed sheets over so I can get out of bed and walk to the kitchen for a glass of milk. I don't know about you but I have read that drinking milk helps your nerves…

When I wadded towards the door, I paused once I touched the door knob.

If I'm right, Link would already hear a noise outside of his door and would start to follow the figure.

Going with that, I quickly disregarded the idea of walking to the kitchen. Just as I opened the door (quietly), I started to head down the stairs where I saw Link following the figure.

My assumption was right.

I grinned since the most awesome part (well one of the awesome parts) is going to take place soon.

Realizing just now that he was heading up the stairs, I quickly hid in a nearby flower pot and stood still as I could. My eyes peered through the flowers as I continued to watch Link who was still following the purple character.

It was Fi.

I gave a small smile as I thought about Fi's theme song. It was such a beautiful and exotic song that I couldn't help but to replay it every time I could.

Noticing that I was behind, I quickly went out of my hiding spot and started to continue to follow Link and Fi. I was pretty sure that Link had no idea I was even stalking him and I was actually thankful for that because I really don't feel like explaining it to him.

We continued to climb down some hills and eventually, we had to stop—well, rather, I had to hide and Link had to stop—since Link was facing a kitten.

The evil kitten.

I scowled at it when it was purring. Everything was normal for a few seconds until without a warning, the cat turned into a demon-like animal, hissing at him before it jumped at Link, trying to attack him.

Evil kitty…

You know, I felt that Link and I should've just left the kitten on the roof…

Link gave a startled gasp of surprise when it saw the demon cat. However, he ignored it and resumed following the ethereal figure. I cautiously eyed the kitten (who had its back to me as I passed) but the moment I reached the kitten, the animal turned around and hissed at me.

I gave a small quiet squeak before I took a mad dash, trying to escape from the cat. Occasionally, I would often meet with the ChuChus—they have the same eyes like they had in almost every Zelda game but their bodies is very flat and they move like slugs. They also have gaps on one side of their bodies, which look like empty eye sockets, but mirrored on the other side—which is their real eyes.

What it felt like for hours (even though it was only several of minutes), we had finally reached the destination. Of course, I knew what it was but Link doesn't. I was standing about a meter behind him so that I won't get caught though I gave a slight entertained look.

Poor Link must be so confused by now.

The otherworldly spirit then flew into the wall, vanishing before our eyes, giving Link quite a start. Soon, a piece of the wall disappeared, revealing a doorway. Link stared at it before he shrugged it off and walked inside; I followed soon.

It was a huge chamber. Nothing was special about it…other than the fact that it had a sword in the pedestal at the top of the altar. Quickly finding a pillar, I waltzed towards it and hid myself but not completely. I too wanted to see the thing.

Seeing this in real life is nothing compared to watching this in the video game.

On the other hand, I was unable to contain my excitement but I forced myself as I did not want to make myself known…as I had mentioned it many times previously.

Link stared at the majestic sword that was sitting in front of him. He kept on staring at it. The sword was beautiful. The sword's hilt was purple while the cross guards were a light blue whereas the blade was white. The whole sword pulsed an eerie glow and then, the spirit materialized out of the weapon, floating above Link who was gaping at it.

Fi's body was mostly purple like the sword's hilt, though Fi's legs shared the green straps adorning the hilt, and the rest is a bluish-white, like the blade. The upper part of Fi's cloak resembles the Goddess Sword's cross guard. Her face was completely blue though the eyes kinda freaked me out because they were well eyeless…

You know, she reminds me of Midna. Don't ask. She just does…

"The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny. You…along with someone else. According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given."

I grinned like an idiot. I honestly couldn't help it. This part was so cool…which is why every time Fi would talk, I would hum (inside my head) her theme song.

"I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I, along with someone else, must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry." she then took a glance back so that she could see the sword.

"Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny."

I felt Link being cautious about it, not trusting it. Sensing this, Fi spoke.

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension."

Link gave a small gasp before he looked to the strange spirit; this time with a hard glare.

"To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive."

I grinned.

Zelda is also known as…

I'll just shut up.

Link's eyes widened. Relief washed over his and mine body. He was happy that Zelda was still alive even if she was dragged off to the world below. The Unknown World. Yet, he wasn't completely relieved. Was Zelda alright? Is she hurt…? Link would never be able to forgive himself if something horrible had happened to his friend…his childhood friend.

"And this spirit maiden…the one you call Zelda…is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission. Also, a Companion is also a part of this great mission. You will know her as Heather."

I didn't know if Link was shocked or surprised. I bit my lip, wondering how much Fi will give away.

"Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for you. Does this information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?"

Determined look filled Link's faces while my face was plastered with eagerness. Link ran towards the base and when he reached it, Fi floated above as she moved out of the way. Her faceless face staring at him.

"It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."

I was vaguely aware that I was out of the pillar, feeling the exhilaration quickly building up inside of me that I felt like it was going to burst.

Omg, omg, omg…OMG!

Link then grabbed the hilt of the sword with both hands and then, he pulled out of the pedestal. Like Fi said, Link raised the sword skyward and was soon bathed in pure white light that appeared out of nowhere. The sword was then cleansed in a glowing blue light.

When he was raising the sword skyward, I couldn't but to hum the song of it.

DadaaadaaadaDADA!

Okay that was…fail but you know how it goes.

Omg, I'm having a heart attack right now.

Watching this in real life is sooo much better than seeing this in the video game. Omg.

I just died.

Apparently, I was so enthusiastic about this, I had given a squeak so I hurriedly covered my mouth with my hands. It was already too late since it had attracted the two people.

Turning around, Link stared at me with surprise.

"Heather?" Link asked as I came tumbling out of my hiding spot.

"Um…well, lookie hehe…I think I'm going to er go…" I said, shifting awkwardly.

"As you are going to be a part of this great mission, I think it would be wise if you would stay. There is no point in covering your true reason as to why you're here." Fi stated.

Damn Fi and her intelligence.

But who's complaining?

Ecstatic, I rushed up to Link before Fi started to talk again. The sword was still glowing.

"Recognition complete, Master…Link…My master."

Omg, I wanted to tear up right here and now…wait, I think I just did that.

Link brought down his sword to examine it but he didn't have much time to do so since a voice was announced.

"Link!"

Widening his eyes since he thought he got caught, Link and I turned around to see none other than the stunned Headmaster.

"Head…master…" Link stuttered.

Seemingly, Gaepora hadn't paid attention to that. His eyes were still fixed on the glowing sword.

"I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure."

Link frowned; I just simply grinned.

"What do you mean?" Link asked. He then turned to face at my direction (I quickly fixed my expression). "Do you know?"

"Uhm, no." I answered.

However, I took a behind glance so that I could watch Fi's expression. She only nodded and gave a slight smile.

"Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear. It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words…"

Being interested, Link settled himself into a relaxing position as he grabbed the sword, bringing close to him as if he was being afraid that it would vanish.

"_When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred._" Gaepora recited, walking towards us.

"It started days ago. The sword that I've kept secret all these years…It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime."

Poor Link must be so overwhelmed by now.

Gaepora then raised his head to look up at Fi as if he was interested in her since after all, she was quite different from the rest of us.

"The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes," he continued. "_The youth will be guided by one born of the blade—one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."_

I jumped when Fi spoke at last. She had been quite for a long time.

"Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations."

Headmaster and Link gave dumbfounded looks. Fi flew down and bowed slightly before she looked up.

"_The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He, along with his Companion, shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is their destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, they shall soar over the clouds and plummet below…And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land." _Fi responded.

Link gave a gasp as he saw an image inside of his head. The one where Zelda spoke to him about the Surface.

"Master and Companion, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the Surface. It is only through this journey that you, Master, can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess." Fi gave a quick look to me who in return gave a sheepish smile at Fi.

And I know what Fi is thinking. Don't tell him where you came from to put it blunt.

"It is also the only method available for you and Companion to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."

"This is no easy task, Link and Heather. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this."

Without a moment hesitation, Fi spread out her arms before she put them in front of her. Just then, a burst of blue light appeared in between her arms and it floated towards Link. It was an old looking tablet that resembled a map and on it, it had a green jewel.

Link stared at it as he gingerly held the tablet since it looked like it was about to crash.

"This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it, and place it within the altar behind me. Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike. These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward. Once you have charged your blade, face the crest and swing your sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike." she finished.

Still feeling a bit numb, Link gradually made his way towards the Crest and raised his sword Skyward as he was told to do. He then released the strike and once the beam of light struck the Crest, it spun around before it gave a flash of white light.

A platform was soon raised above, showing a rectangle-like spot in the middle. Link then took out the tablet he was just given a few moments ago and placed in its proper order. Outside of the Chamber, a white light flew out of the Goddess and plunged into the depths of the clouds, piercing it.

A shining green emerald column emerged out of it, lighting up the path in the night sky.

"Master Link, it is done. Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet you placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recognized you as my master and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go. I reside within your sword and will accompany you in your travels. Give me a sign to summon me whenever you require my assistance."

With that, Fi shot upwards, disappearing in a ball of blue light before she went into the hilt of the sword. The Headmaster walked towards us, having a slightly troubled look.

"Link, Heather, listen a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you, Heather and Zelda have big roles to lay in the destiny of this land. Just think—if what this Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you may have to face, Link and Heather. Especially down there…But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me." the Headmaster took a pause before he continued. "What we've seen here today defies explanation, but it is only the start of your journey. Please, see it through and prove the legends true."

"Of course, we will!" I exclaimed.

The Headmaster smiled, gratefully. "You two do your peoples' proud." he replied, taking our hands and put it into his.

As if they had sense that dawn was coming, Gaepora spoke.

"Dawn is drawing near. It has been a long night for the both of us, hasn't it? You have a great journey before you, Link and Heather, and those clothes…They don't look up to the task." he then turned to me. "You will also find some similar clothes as well."

He looked back to Link.

"The uniform you were to receive for winning the race should be ready by now."

My eyes lit up with excitement. Omg, he is gonna look hot!

…

Don't tell him I said that.

"A sturdy uniform like that will prove much more suitable for a long journey. You'd better change before you go."

We both nodded and took off.

A/N: I would've updated this yesterday but I had to go to bed and plus, I didn't want to update straight away since there might be some things that I wanted to change. Other than that, quite a lot of talking in this part so I'm sorry. I'll be sure to minimize the talking for future chapters. But, THEY'RE GONNA START ADVENTURING SOON! What would lie ahead of them? No one knows except for Heather XD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I guess this is the part where you've all been waiting for, eh? I suppose I should also update my Harry Potter story as well but eh…maybe when I have 10 chapters for this story, I'll update it…but ANYWAYS! I'm getting too old for this. I just now got to the Mining Facility of Skyward Sword. Ugh, it took freakin forever just to do it…on the other note, I kinda want to have a YouTube channel for games walkthrough. I dunno, I guess that's just my talent; playing video games XD but I can't think of any random funny YouTube username ehh…anywho…Oh and I've been also starting to watch and The Flash (Grant Gustin is totally cute like omg. Can he be my boyfriend? ...DIBS! HE'S MINE!)

**Potatoes: **Ahh tbh, I haven't actually saw Doctor Who :3 but I've been busy watching Once Upon a Time :D Awesome sauce for improving grammar ^^ oh right…I might want to change the POV :3 omg XD Epic that honestly made me laugh H.O.T XD nice one

Chapter 8:

I finished dressing up as I tugged on my belt on my red tunic. I couldn't help but to have a grin every single time.

I'm actually going to the adventure!

Awesome sauce.

And that's also a plus sign because I can help Link without getting him killed…since every time I would erm make Link to die in the sand. Okay, it wasn't my fault. The sands were too heavy for the person to walk over it. If I have to be honest, in reality, it would be impossible to walk across the sands—let alone the quicksand.

I suppose the phrase "the impossible can be possible" could work in this game…well, the phrase is something along those lines. I just simply forgot how it goes.

I paused when I found myself staring in the reflection. The tunic had actually fitted me well. It wasn't too big or too small; just right. It went right at the knees, along with the brown boots that went below the knees but it wasn't short either. The brown belt went across my waist as it was supposed to do.

The red tunic was a long sleeved shirt with an undershirt. It also contained a chainmail that was between the tunic and the undershirt. My leggings were a darker brown and felt a bit baggier. I adjusted my gloves so that I can be comfortable with them.

Oh and get this.

I also have a floppy hat but instead of green it was red. I grinned, swaying the hat side to side.

I know I'm childish. But floppy hats are cool.

When I thought I was done, I exited out of the room and headed for Link. Instead of barging into it, like I last time, I knocked and heard "come in".

I opened the door and smiled once I saw Link, who was adjusting his boots. Headmaster Gaepora was also there, nodding with approval.

Sensing that someone else was there, Link looked up and smiled after he saw me.

I smirked.

"Lookin handsome there," I grinned.

Link laughed. "Says the one who has the same tunic expect its red." he smirked.

"Oh shush. Besides, I look hotter than you anyway."

He scowled.

Headmaster chuckled at our antics. "You two look great in those tunics. You know, I wasn't sure about the green color but when I look at you, it fits you well. It was like you were born to wear that color. Same too you, Heather. I wasn't sure about the red."

I waved my in dismissal. "No worries. Beside, red is my second favorite color." I grinned.

I paused when Headmaster said "it was like you were born to wear that color." I couldn't help it but too grin again.

It was also the symbol of the Hero of Time.

"What?"

I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts. I turned to Link who tilted his head sideways.

"What?"

"You kept grinning."

"Oh that er it was nothing." I flashed him a smile, causing him to roll his eyes.

"You're strange."

"Hey!"

"Or would you prefer that every time I see you, you keep on getting weirder and weirder?" Link offered.

I scowled. "Double hey, you jerk." I did a little _humph_ sound, sticking my nose up in the air and stormed off.

Link smirked. "No need to act like a stuck up princess." he called out.

"Shut up, _Link_!"

He, being the dumb bimbo, chuckled evilly.

Once the Headmaster had finished his talking with Link (I was standing outside of his room), they exited out of the room only to be stopped by the Headmaster once again.

"Take care on your journey, you two. Heather, take care of Link especially. He could easily get himself lost and injured."

Link scowled as I laughed. "Not a problem, sir! Link's in safe hands with me!" I paused. "Well…as long as he stays with me…"

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?" he frowned.

"Well…I mean come on. You just got no sense of direction."

"And you do?"

I nodded, enthusiastically. "Exactly!"

Link groaned. "This is going to be the death of me."

"And be sure to stop by some of the shops at the bazaar here in town to equip yourself properly for the travels ahead."

We nodded.

"Yes sir."

"I will return to my quarters and see if I can glean more useful information from the ancient texts." he continued. "You two are always welcome to stop by if you have questions. You, Heather and Zelda shall be in my prayers. May the goddess watch over and guide you both."

Once again, we nodded and it was then that we had finally exited the Academy (after Fledge talked to us since he wanted to give him the Adventure Pouch; I always wanted that…especially the one in Ocarina of Time) and into the bright sunlight.

Before we can actually go to the Bazaar, Instructor Owlan stopped us and handed Link a wooden shield. I declined when Owlan told me that I also should get a weapon like a sword but if I have to be honest, I suck at fencing.

Besides, throughout this little adventure, Link would get some awesome stuff so I can just steal it and defend myself. After some sword practice with Eagus, I immediately grabbed the book (from my bag) that was tittle The Surface and buried my face in it.

"So…Faron Woods, eh?" I said, not looking.

"Yeah. That's where we're supposed to go. But we should also prepare ourselves as well." Link said.

Without a warning, I collided myself against him, making the book to smack into my face.

"Owie." I muffled, rubbing my nose. "Thanks for the sudden stop. Could've told me…"

Link rolled his eyes while I walked beside him. I then realized that we were standing in the place that was called The Bazaar.

Wow…this bazaar is really _bizarre_—no pun intended. Hehe.

It was relatively sized place that looked like a marketplace—an enclosed one as well. Around the room, there were several shops or stalls such as the Potion Shop and Infusion Shop, Scrap Shop, Fortune-Teller, Gear Shop and Item Check. There were also lights that were hung on the ceiling here and there, illuminating the place.

We gaped around and scanned through the items of the place before we reached the Potions. The woman had red hair tied into a bun, wearing what it looked an orange dress with white outlining and she appeared to be somewhere between the 20's or the 30's. If I remember correctly, her name is Luv.

"Hey! You there! Yes, you! The adorable boy with the golden hair!"

I snickered. "Aww…" I teased. "You always did look adorable." I said, pinching his cheeks.

"Shut up." Link muttered, making me to laugh. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you have a crush on me." he smirked, instantly causing my laugh to die down.

"I don't." I growled.

"Don't think you're off the hook, sweetie. I found you adorable just as this boy here, baby cheeks." Luv replied, earning Link to laugh while I plastered a blank expression.

Baby cheeks…?

"Anyways, let's get to the introduction! Welcome to the Potion Shop! You can drink our potions when you're injured to fill up your hearts. Hey, you're one of those knights, aren't you? Or one in training, at least, hmmm?"

"Yeap." Link answered.

"Let me tell you, one look at you and I can tell you'll need my potions by the cauldron full! So don't try to slink away without stocking up."

Oh that's for sure. Link's gonna need _a lot_ of stocking up.

"And you too, young lady!"

"Wha? Oh…_oh_…" I said.

"Caught on, have you?" Link said.

"Oh don't worry. I can take care of myself." I replied, ignoring Link and his comment. "You see, I'm his sidekick…"

"Sidekick or not, you too need to buy a potion if you want to be safe." Luv said, raising her finger. "I would stock up more since you two are going below the clouds."

I blinked. Wow, word sure gets around here fast.

I sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll buy some…"

"I knew you would, Hun." Luv said, placing a large smile on her face. "Oh but you two don't have empty bottles. So because I like you both, I'm going to give you free empty bottles." she said then went away for a bit (too bad she didn't magically made them appear like in the game…) and came back, holding two empty bottles.

"Here you go, Huns. In front of the potions, you will see the names."

We said our thanks. Luckily, I dragged Link away in time since he went the opposite way of the red potion.

"Aw but I want to see what's that light pink potion is." Link complained.

"Later!"

Link scowled and scooped some of the potion so that the bottle was full; I followed his example. Since I knew that the potion cost 20 Rupees, I started to fish out a red Rupee out of my bag. But before I could actually take it out, a hand placed over mine, stopping me from taking the Rupee out.

I looked up and saw Link who was holding two red Rupees and gave it to Luv.

Needless to say, I continued to goggle at him like a fish out of water and I still continued to stare at him when he started to walk away. He shortly stopped in his track when he noticed that I wasn't going.

"You coming?" he said, his back still turned to me while his face was slightly at the side.

"M-me?" I stuttered, stupidly.

He threw his head back and laugh. "Yes, Heather. _You_. Like who else is coming down to the Surface?"

_Oh I don't know…maybe Groose?_ I thought, amused.

"I…um…y-yeah, sure. I'm coming…" I stammered, catching up to him.

"Good luck on your adventures!" Luv called out as we exited.

It wasn't long that we had finally reached a platform that was closest to the green column that pierced the clouds. We both stared at it in silence, either staring at it in awe or in curiosity.

We didn't knew what lay ahead of us—oh wait, I _do_…but determination and adrenaline started to rush throughout our body.

"Ready?" I asked, breaking the silence.

The soft breeze was gently brushing past by us.

Link smirked. "Ready as I'll ever be. I want to find Zelda. I want to find whoever took Zelda and make them pay."

I bit my lip.

Ohhh, this is torturing me…

All I did was give a faint smile and said some assuring words.

"Don't worry too much, okay? We will find Zelda! It's our duty!" I paused. "You know we should have a name…"

Link rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

I grinned. "It should be…The Dream Team!" I exclaimed, posing some lame pose.

Link mentally sweat-dropped and stared at me as if I was insane.

"…Right." he said.

I frowned. "What's wrong with the name?"

He began to shift awkwardly. "It's just that…erm..I…hey, I think we should go. The more we wait, the more we will never Zelda." Link replied, hurriedly and then he jumped off.

I gaped at him then shook my head. "Hey! That's not nice, Link!" I cried out. "Oh _fine_!"

I grumbled incoherently before I too jumped off from the platform…where I had reached Link.

"By the way, you're toasted." I mumbled to him then we called our Loftwings who scooped us up.

Through our flight to the green column, Fi appeared out of her sword and floated in front of us.

"Master Link and Companion…Observe. The green pillar before you is a column of light. It marks the point at which you can descend to the surface. It appears that you will be able to reach the surface by passing through the portal in the clouds at the column's base." with that, she vanished.

I smirked, grinning a little. "The one who reaches the green pillar owns the winner 10 Rupees."

Link grinned. "You're on!"

Going with that, Link sped up, flying away from me.

"Hey! That was cheating!"

I then picked up some speed, having my focus on nothing except for that pillar. Ten Rupees isn't a big deal but I do wanted to see Link to be defeated and so that I can nag him that I won.

My grin grew a little wider and at the right time, I jumped off from my Loftwing and shouted.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE LINK! I WON!" I cheered as I skydived.

Link, who just joined me, groaned.

"You owe me ten Rupees." I grinned.

And the two of us continued to dive down into the unknown.

A/N: Yeah I had to include the random small bet at the end :p but their adventure finally started! Well actually in the next chapter it will but you know what I mean…so um, see ya?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: …um…hi? Hehe sorry for not updating in such a long time it's just that yesterday, I had a final exam which I passed it with a 76% so that means…I'M GOING TO GET MY CERTIFICATE! WHOO-HOO! AND THIS ALSO MEANS THAT I'M DONE! …until January *sobs* but yeah! Ooo and another thing, I discussed with my mom of becoming an author and she said to go ahead and try it! like you have noooo idea just how badly I want to be an author. I really love to write, like I really do and just seeing all those successful authors made me want to become one. However, I can only do this as a hobby because you can't really live as an author…unless you become lucky like J.K Rowling :3 so yeah…^^ I already got a story in mind hehe…SO I'LL JUST SHUT UP AND LET YOU GUYS READ! OH YEAH: THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO AS REVIEWED AND FAVORED AND FOLLOWED THE STORY. I LOST TRACK! :3

Chapter 9:

We continued to fly, feeling the breeze hitting our faces. I was enjoying this moment until a thought crossed my mind.

Shouldn't we have pulled out the sailcloth by now…?

Eyes wide, I began to holler.

"LINK! SAILCLOTH! GROUND! SAILCLOTH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The ground started to become closer, making me to panic even more. The only thing that was coming to my mind was the sailcloth and Link. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the worst.

So this is it…

This is how I'm going to die…

Man, I really wanted to go on the adventure.

With my eyes shut tight, I felt something wrapping around my waist and then we were suddenly pulled back up for a short time before my feet touched something hard.

"Hey, Heather. Open up." Link said.

I shook my head, burying my face in Link's chest; I felt him sighing.

"We're not dead if that's what you're thinking." he mumbled.

I dared myself by opening one of my eyes then pulled away from Link. I placed on a blank look on my face as I realized that we're indeed not dead.

Oh…

Um…well then…

"Oh…Pfft, I knew that!" I said. Link smirked.

"Right. I'll remember that next time." he grinned though I scowled.

And…Fi appeared and was floating in front of us.

"Master Link and Companion, we've arrived. This is the fabled surface that has long been part of Skyloft legend. By my calculations, you are currently positioned in a location known as the Sealed Grounds."

We took this time to examine the place we were in. To our right, there was a giant cliff that seemed to be going in circles and in the middle of the cliff, there was also what it looked like another circle.

I shuddered, remembering that we had to fight a certain boss.

"Please proceed with caution, Master and Companion."

With that, Fi vanished into the sword once again leaving us alone.

"Shall we take a look?" Link asked.

I shrugged. "Sure I guess."

We walked straight ahead until a plant popped out of the ground, startling me.

"Link!" I shrieked, cowering behind him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're a scaredy-cat."

I scowled. "Unlike you, I don't want to become plant food! If you do, then by all means go ahead and kill that thing."

Smirking, Link drew out his sword when I stepped back and he ran towards the plant monster. It was going to be named the plant monster because I had forgotten what its name was. It was either a Deku Baba or a Quad Baba or something.

Link waited for the thing to come at him and when it did, he jumped to the left and quickly made a move by striking horizontally. Within seconds, the plant died down. Being satisfied with his work, Link sheathed his sword back in its normal place.

He turned around. "Coming?"

"H-huh? Oh yeah…" I stuttered before scurrying to him.

"See? That wasn't so bad. There's nothing to worry about." Link said, trying to lighten me up.

"I don't care. Those things looks poisonous, Link." I snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "You're just being—"

He didn't get the chance to finish since something struck him in the chest, knocking him backwards. He groaned, placing his hand on his chest.

"Link!"

"I'm alright!" feeling a bit dazed, Link gradually got up and quirked an eyebrow. "Looks like we got more of those things." he said. "Oh and by the way, you might want to move."

"Why?"

Well, it looks like my question got answered because something had lunged towards me, dangerously so I shrieked and moved to the side only to have something else being sprung at me. So, I did what I did. I somersaulted between those two and made it safely to the other side, leaving Link to deal with them.

I watched with wide eyes as I saw Link battling those plant monsters. He missed the chance to strike one of them though he dodged when one of the plants had come at him. However, since it was Link we're talking about, he leaped to the side to avoid another one and then he rolled to the middle of the two.

"Link! Watch out! They're going to—"

Link then did a spin attack, ending those two. As a result, blood splattered all over the place and some of them struck me.

"Ew!" I shrieked. "Was that really necessary!?"

"Suck it, princess." he smirked.

It was then that I realized that he too had been covered by blood as well.

"Instead of goggling at me as if I'm suddenly fascinating—which I am—we should get going, don't you think?" he asked, extending his hand so he can help me out.

"Huh?" I blinked. "Oh right! Haha, yeah of course!" I said, laughing awkwardly as I took his hand. "For the record, you're not that fascinating."

"Hey!"

We jumped down and it wasn't until then that Link had suddenly started to be weird.

"Well now where?" I asked.

No answer. I frowned.

"Yo, Link! Where do you suppose we should go?" I quizzed, being a bit louder. I then walked towards the edge of the cliff and studied down below.

"Huh…you think we should go down and check it out?"

No answer yet again.

I sighed, an aggravated one.

"Link, damnit—"I stopped in mid-sentence when I had finally noticed that Link was being weird.

I stepped in front of him, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Hel-lo! Earth to Link!" I said. I then begun to study his eyes and it looked like he was in some kind of a trance.

I sighed, knowing what was going to happen next. So, eventually, I left Link so that the event can take its course but it wasn't even a few steps that I heard a THUD so I whirled around and on the ground was Link and it looked like he was passed out.

Quirking an eyebrow, I trekked towards him and sat beside him. I did nothing except waiting for him to wake up.

xXxXxXx

A moaned was heard, instantly making me to snap out of my state. I blinked before I rubbed my eyes as I yawned.

I guess I fell asleep…

The groan became louder and finally the Sleeping Beauty had awoke.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I said. "Welcome back to reality."

"Oh shut up." he muttered.

He turned his head to the side and stared at me. I blinked, suddenly becoming uneasy at his stare.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing…nothing at all." he said, shaking his head.

"So…what happened back there…?" I asked. "You were fine…but the moment you looked down below, you were in some sort of a trance and then you just…fell down, out-cold."

He shrugged. "I don't know really. Everything was fine until the moment I looked down, things became weird. Like everything suddenly was red and there was a gust of black wind that blew in my face. And then…" he paused, scrunching his face. He sighed. "I saw that…"

"Saw what?"

"I saw that monster again…he kept on being in my dreams…"

It was silent since neither of us had anything to say. When Link was good enough to go, we started to bicker about either going down the long way or just jumping down and use the sailcloth.

"No! We're going down the long way, you lazy bones!"

"Nu uh. We're using the sail cloth to jump down."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

We both sighed.

I racked my brains, thinking for a way on how to solve this one. While I was thinking for an answer, Fi came out.

"Master and Companion, I have information. While these doors appear to have been opened recently, they are now sealed shut by a powerful unidentified force."

"Thanks, Fi." I said.

Nodding, she vanished.

Silence.

"So, you coming?" I asked, heading towards the path that will eventually lead to the bottom of the pit.

"Sure. I'll meet you there in a few seconds." he said then jumped down.

"Hey! That was hardly a fair warning!"

Muttering angrily, I began to run down the path as fast I could. I don't want to be beaten from the show off! When I was on the second last "cliff" I leaped off and then when I started to come at the ground, I placed my hand on the ground creating a flip followed by a somersault in the air before landing down perfectly.

"Yeah!" I shouted, throwing a peace sign.

"Nice move, hotshot." Link said, his arms crossed over his chest. "How'd you learn to do that?"

I walked towards him. "I took gymnastics when I was a kid."

"Gym-what?"

"Erm, nevermind."

Shaking his head, Link started to catch up with me.

"By the way, it looks like it was a tie."

I smirked. Link unexpectedly stopped, looking curiously at the object that was ahead of us.

"What?" I quizzed, walking backwards as I placed my arms behind my head.

"Did you hear it?"

I stopped, blinking. "Hear what…?"

"That voice…"

Once again, Link went in a weird trance and no matter what I did, nothing seemed to be having him to be snapped out.

I started to become uncomfortable when I felt bad vibes, surrounding the place. I paused as I realized that this was the part where Link was going to set free that stupid sword…and if he does that then that means…

"LINK! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T RELEASE IT! LINK!" I screamed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working since he started to walk towards it and it looked like he had no control over his body. I gulped, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

Link, nononono…oh please no.

Too late.

Link raised his sword, skyward and a flash of blue light struck the evil sword. I could see the black mist rising from the grounds but then the mist stopped coming up, revealing the glowing blue sword.

And then, white "wind" appeared out of those holes, revealing them as the geysers.

"Master Link and Companion, I'm sensing a change in the area that was triggered by your Skyward Strike. I have also detected an aura that correlates closely to your Sailcloth. I surmise this aura belongs to Zelda. I can lead you in the direction of this aura through a process known as dowsing."

And that's when I zoned out as Fi explained what Dowsing is. To put it short, the closer you are coming to the target, the bigger the circle would respond.

Couldn't Fi just say that?

When she was done, she once again disappeared.

"Cool. I get to dowse and you don't."

"Your point?"

"It's _cool_!"

"Right…"

He then began to use the Dowsing so he can get "used to it". When he was done, he said that we should go up. Though, like before, he wanted the quicker way up but me being stubborn refused so in the end, we both went the way we had wanted to go.

"Why do you always want to use the long way?" he complained.

"Because."

"That isn't the reason."

"Yes it is. Now, you go your own way and I go my own way, got it?"

Sighing, Link ran his hand through his hair and he realized that there was no point in arguing with me.

Ha! Success.

"Fine. I'll meet you up."

And this was where I started to climb up the path.

A/N: And this is where I'm going to stop, lolz. So, I would say that this chapter wasn't too bad…it did gave me a trouble to start but it gradually came so it's all good. Till then, cya next time.


End file.
